Only you can save me
by tigerlily1598
Summary: Troy has been sentenced to die for a crime he didnt commit. Sharpay knows the truth to where he was. Only problem is, she isnt talking. Will she really let Troy die?Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Only You Can Save Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all...poor poor me.

Troy Bolton was your average teenager in almost all ways possible. Good student, captain of the basketball team, loyal friend. The only difference between him and other teenagers was the fact that he was going to die. He had been sentenced to death a week ago for a crime he didn't commit. The only person who could prove it, didn't want to say anything

"Gross!" said one cell mate said during lunch one day " If they keep feeding us food like this then everyone here will be glad to die. As long as we don't have to eat this anymore." There was a murmur of agreement around the table except for one boy who didn't look like he belonged there at all. " Hey Troy, when are you going to tell us what you did to get thrown in here? Someone as young as you shouldn't be here." Troy looked up from his tray " I can't tell you guys what I did because I didn't do anything." The other cell mates looked at him curiously " Well dude your on death row, that means you did something bad." Troy shook his head " No..they think it was me, but it wasn't. I just can't prove it." A cell mate named Rick, who had become Troy's closest friend, came and sat next to him " Tell us what happened then mate." Troy looked around him and saw that all the cell mates had come closer, showing that they all wanted him to tell his story. " It might not be that interesting to you guys." Rick shrugged " Does it look like we have anything else more interesting to do?" Troy shook his head and got up " Just let me put my tray away."

A few minutes later, he came back and sat down " You guys might want to make sure you're comfortable, I hate when people move when I'm telling a story." There was a slight movement of people and then it became quiet again. " Whenever you're ready mate." said Rick turning to give Troy his full attention. Troy nodded, cleared his throat and began to talk " It started out just going to a party with a few friends.."

So there's the first chapter..I know it might not be great but I'd love it if you guys reviewed...ill have chapter two up soon..if you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing

Last chapter.._"Troy nodded and cleared his throat " It started out just going to a party with a few friends."_

Flashback-

_"C'mon Troy! We're going to look like idiots just standing out here." Gabriella Montez shouted while pulling on Troy's arm trying to get him to move. " I dunno Gabi, this is Sharpay's house. What if she doesn't want me there." Gabi rolled her eyes " She invited you doofus, that means she wants you there now lets go." With that she dragged him inside before he could come up with another excuse. " Troy..Gabi you guys made it!" Sharpay shrieked coming into the room. She gave them both a hug and grabbed Troy's hand. " Come with me..you're the only one that hasn't seen my new pool yet." Troy laughed and let her drag him outside. Once they got out there they saw Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie sitting there talking. " Hey Troy my man! Ready for the big game in tomorrow?" Troy nodded " You know it." _

_End of flashback_

" Woah woah..slow down for a second mate." Rick said shaking his head " I'm confused." Troy laughed " Whats the matter?" " Who are all these people?" " Well Gabriella is one of my best friends, we tried dating but it just wasnt working out. Chad Danforth is my best friend..well now besides you, we're on the basketball team together. Taylor McKessie is his girlfriend and leader of the Scholastic Decathalon team. Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan are heads of the drama department and they talk to us once in a while. Make sense?" Rick and the other guys nodded " Sorry to interrupt you mate..go ahead."

Flashback-

_Troy had been at the party for over an hour and he was starting to get bored, he went over to Gabi and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he went out the front door. He was just walking down the pathway when he head " Troy!" he turned around and saw Sharpay runnning towards him " Where are you going?" Troy shrugged " I was just going for a walk, then probably to my house to watch movies. You can come if you want." They both started walking in silence until Troy spoke up " It was a really good party, I'm just not much of a partier." Sharpay smiled and grabbed his arm " It's ok, I understand." They continued walking until they got to his house. Troy unlocked the door and they went inside. " What movie do you want to watch?" Sharpay looked at their collection of movies and pulled one out " Titanic..i love this movie." They went up to his room and started watching the movie, and the next thing they knew it was morning."_

_End of flashback_

" YOU SLEPT WITH THE SHARPAY LADY?" Rick asked jumping up. Troy ran his hands over his face tiredly " Not like that..we fell asleep watching the movie, it was no big deal." Rick sat back down " Oh..well that's not too bad." Troy sighed " Can I continue the story?" " Yeah!" said one of the other guys throwing a can at Rick " Let him finish the story." Rick laughed " Go ahead."

Flashback-

_Troy woke up the next morning and looked at the time, then he looked beside him and saw Sharpay lying there asleep. "Crap!" he yelled waking her up. She saw where she was and started freaking " What am I doing here?" Troy sat down and gave her a hug " I think we fell asleep during the movie is all..I was saying crap because I'm going to be late." They hurridly got ready and ran out the door. Halfway through the basket ball ( Which East High was winning of course) the coach called a time-out. All the players stopped running and saw three police officers running towards Troy. They tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him " You're under arrest for murder." Jack Bolton, Troy's father came up "What the hell is going on here?" "Sir, this young boy was seen at the scene of a murder last night." Troy looked shocked " You've got to be kidding me I was home last night..ask her!" He pointed over at Sharpay who shook her head and then left. The police dragged him away screaming._

_End of Flashback_

" That damn girl didn't help you out at all?" One of the cell mates said in shock? Troy sighed and shook his head " No, I'm not sure why either." Rick stood up " Well that just pisses me off, what kind of friend is she? She should have said something." Everyone agreed and Troy stood up " I dont know why she didn't help me, but I'm sure someone will find out for me." Rick put his arm around him " You should go and relax, its hard to relive stuff like that. Thanks for sharing it with us though mate." Troy nodded sadly and walked away.

Allright, there's number 2. Next Chapter we find out what Sharpay is thinking and why she didnt say anything...like always reviews are good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I still own nothing

Chad walked into East High that day hoping he'd see what he'd wanted to see for the past week. He looked over at Taylor and she shook her head. They were all hoping that Troy would be there laughing and telling them it was all just a huge misunderstanding. He walked over to the group and saw Taylor and Sharpay trying to console Gabi " Whats going on?" he asked curiously. Taylor shrugged " The two of us have been trying to get it out of her and she won't say." Gabi sniffed and looked up " You guys, Troy's mom called me last night, the judge found him guilty of the murder and they sentenced him to get the lethal injection." Taylor and Sharpay's eyes went wide. " You can't be serious." Taylor said with her voice quivering. Gabi started to cry again " I wish i was joking, but im not. Troy's going to die." Chad was standing there quietly just staring at the wall, Taylor wrapped her arms around him " You gonna be ok?" Chad shook his head " He's my best friend, how could this happen?" Suddenly he got out of Taylor's grasp and started running down the hall. Taylor looked at the two girls " I've gotta go after him, I'll be right back." With that she ran down the hall after him. Sharpay and Gabi stood where they were, not knowing what to say. Sharpay looked at Gabi and said " I have to go." and ran down the hall the other way.

Gabi stood there confused for a second, then realization hit her and she chased after Sharpay finally catching up with her near her pink locker. " You were the one he was with that night weren't you?" Sharpay stopped what she was doing and turned to face Gabi " Yeah." Gabi smiled brightly " This is great!" Sharpay looked confused " It is?" Gabi nodded " Yeah, you can go to the police and tell them that Troy was with you all night and then he'll be free." Sharpay sighed " Sounds great, but I'm not telling anyone anything." Gabi stopped smiling " Why not?" Sharpay slammed her locker shut " Imagine what it would do to my reputation if everyone found out I spent the whole night with Troy Bolton? Rumours would spread like crazy no thank you." Gabi got really mad " You're seriously THAT worried about your reputation? So you're just going to let him die for this? Your unbelieveable, and here i thought you actually wanted to change your Ice Queen image." Sharpay whirled around " I do, but my reputation is important to me, you wouldnt even begin to understand." Gabi glared at her " You know, there are more important things then a reputation, someones life for example. But, your choice, I think you should be the one to tell Troy you're just going to let him die however." she turned and stormed down the hall to find Chad and Taylor. Sharpay leaned against her locker and then ran out the front door and into her car.

About 15 minutes later she pulled up in front of the jail, she walked in and went up to the front desk " I'm here to see Troy Bolton." The guard buzzed her in and another guard lead her to a long hall full of cells, they stopped in front of one cell and she saw Troy lying away from the door reading. "Troy?" Troy turned and looked around " Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Sharpay walked closer and grabbed the bars " I heard about the sentence and I just wanted to come see you." Troy got up and walked over to her " Are you going to tell them that I was with you that night?" Sharpay looked down " I..I can't..for more reasons then you can imagine." Troy looked away " I see, so you came to say good-bye? Or did you come to laugh? What is it?" She looked up " I came to say I was sorry!" Troy looked at her " Yeah? Well right now sorry doesnt cut it, I dont know whats going on in your mind right now but it's nothing like whats going through mine, I can tell you that." Sharpay didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the ground. Troy reached out and touched her cheek " You're the only one who can save me." Sharpay touched his hand with tears in her eyes and whispered " I'm sorry." then she ran out of the jail and drove, not knowing or caring where she was going.

Troy sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He walked over to the cell bars and called over to Rick " Is there something wrong with me?" Rick looked up " No, why do you ask?" Troy sighed " She said she wasn't going to tell anybody that I didn't do it and I was just wondering if it was because something was wrong with me." Rick stood up and went to the bars of his cell " There's nothing wrong with you mate, you're an awesome friend, maybe she just needs some time, but man I wish I was out of this cell, I'd tell her alright, that's just selfish it is." Troy shrugged " Maybe I was kidding myself by hoping that she'd show she has a heart somewhere and tell them I didn't do it so i could get out of here." Rick looked at him " I'm sorry mate, want me to see if the guard'll let me go over there? You look like you could use some company." Troy shook his head " I'll just wait until dinner, we'll talk then." he went back and lied down on his bed. Rick went back to his bed as well " We sure will."

Woo Hoo...3 chapters in one day, had all those good ideas and got them out there. Review for me...pleeease??


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-nothing..thats what i own..absolutley nothing.

Sharpay walked into East High the next day to see Chad and Taylor glaring at her. " Let me guess.. Gabi told you what I said right?" she asked sighing. Chad and Taylor nodded and she turned to walk right past them when Taylor reached out and grabbed her arm " Why won't you help him?" Sharpay yanked her arm out of her reach " I don't have to explain myself to you." Chad looked at her " Then explain it to me, it's MY best friend that's going to die here." Sharpay looked away " Don't say that" Chad looked mad " Say what? That he's going to die? Don't want to hear the truth?" Sharpay glared at him " Shut up! Do you think I need to hear this? Don't you think I KNOW what's going to happen?" Chad didn't say anything and she just walked down the hall. Taylor turned and smacked Chad upside the head. " Hey!" he yelled rubbing his head " What was that for?" Taylor turned to face him " I'm just as mad and confused as you are, but yelling at her isn't going to change her mind. You have to have a calm approach." Chad turned to walk away " Calm..calm doesn't do any good."

Sharpay was in her science class looking at the text book but not really seeing what was written there. "Miss Evans? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Sharpay shook her head " I'm sorry Miss Babils, I'll try to pay more attention." Miss Babils sighed and went back to teaching, a few minutes later Sharpay rose her hand " Excuse me Miss? Can I go to the office?" The teacher nodded and she grabbed her books and left the class. She walked down to the office and walked up to the secretary " I have to go, I have an emergency I have to take care of." The secretary nudged her head towards the sign out book " Sign that and you can go." Sharpay did what she was told and left to go to her car.

As she was driving, she called Ryan to tell him she might be late coming home. She pulled up in front of the jailhouse and followed to same route to get to Troy's cell. Once she got in she just stood there watching him. After a minute or two he turned around and saw her and turned his back to her " Shouldn't you be in school? It's not even lunch yet." Sharpay nodded " I had to talk to you." Troy didn't look at her " I don't want to talk to you." she sighed " Exactly, I'm here to tell you that I need you to talk to me." Troy looked at her and got up " And why do I have to do that?" Sharpay moved closer to the bars " Because I can't stand the fact that you're not. You don't know how long you have left and I want to be able to talk to you, and make that remaining time fun." Troy was quiet for a minute " Fine...I'll talk to you again, now go back to school before you fall behind, Darbus would take a fit if you of all people didn't show up for her class." Sharpay laughed " Yeah, all she talks about is the new musical." Troy reached for her hand " I'm sure your going to audition." she shrugged " I'm not so sure actually..I'll let you know though." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door smiling at the guard.

Rick, who had been listening to the whole conversation waited until she was gone before saying " You know, if she wasn't just going to let you die, I could actually see myself talking to her." Troy laughed " Yeah, she really isn't all that bad." Rick nodded " Why'd you do it mate? Why'd you agree to talk to her again?" Troy shrugged " I just figured that I'm going to die, I don't want to die holding a grudge against anyone." Rick stretched and sprawled out on his bed " You seem ok with everything, I would think you'd be madder." Troy layed on his own bed " Nothing i can do about it really, why get mad about it?" Rick looked over " People around here could learn a lesson from you mate. How to stay positive." They both laughed and went to sleep.

Kay, not my best ending but my wrist was hurting so i finished it as fast as i could. Love all of you who review so make me love ya'll even more and keep it up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything..except the idea, that is mine, im so proud:)

Over the last few days Troy and Sharpay had talked alot, if she wasn't at school everyone knew that she was visiting with Troy. One specific day when she was walking in to see him Rick stopped her in the hall " Can I talk to you after you're done visiting with Troy?" Sharpay looked confused but nodded " Sure." Rick smiled " My cell is two across from Troy's" Sharpay smiled " I'll be there as soon as our visit is done." with that she turned and walked down the hallway to Troy's cell. As soon as he saw her he smiled and got up " Guess what?" Sharpay walked to the bars " What?" Troy smiled brightly " Me and Rick talked the day guard into letting you come into the cell." The guard came over and unlocked the cell and Sharpay walked inside " You have one hour." he said with a slight smile closing the door and locking it again.

Troy went and sat down on his bed with Sharpay following him " So," he said turning to look at her " Did you decide whether you were going to audition for the musical for one last year or not?" she shook her head " No...I havent decided yet." Troy smiled " I think you should." Sharpay looked at him confused " Why?" he smiled again and took her hand " Because you can, you can do whatever you want, you know you'll get the lead, I know you'll get the lead, everyone in the school knows it, so what do you have to lose?" Sharpay shrugged " I just don't think I can." Troy layed back against his pillow " Then do it for me, my dying wish if you want to put it that way." Sharpay was quiet, Troy, the guy that beat her out for a musical a year ago was telling her he wanted her to do it. " Ok." she said smiling " I'll do it." Troy grinned and gave her a hug. They spent the rest of the time talking until the guard told her that her hour was up.

She left Troy's cell and went two cells down and saw Rick lying there looking at the celing. " What did you want to talk about?" she asked. Rick sat up and motioned for her to come closer. When she did he stood up " Today is my day, in other words in about 45 minutes I'm going to go into that room and they're gonna give me the lethal injection." Sharpay nodded shocked " Ok" " I wanted you to know that Troy is an awesome guy, one that doesn't deserve to be where he is right now, and we both know it. I can't make you change your mind about telling the cops, but I do want to ask you a favour. Sharpay stood there waiting for him to continue " I..don't have anyone I know that's going to be there today, Troy can't go because, well obvious reasons..would you be there? Just so i can know that somebody is there for me?" Sharpay's eyes started watering and she nodded her head " Sure, I'll stay here until it's over." Rick smiled " Thanks, Troy was right about you, you are an awesome person." Sharpay smiled slightly and went to wait for everything to begin.

40 minutes later Troy was sitting on his bed reading when Rick came up to his cell with two guards behind him. " Hey mate." Troy stood up " Hey, is it your time already?" Rick nodded " Yeah, but it's been a long time coming so I was ready for it, look I just wanted to tell you that you've made my last little bit here bareable, you kept me positive and you gave me someone to talk to. I probably would have lost it a while ago if it wasn't for you." Troy stood there quietly " I'll never forget how positive and upbeat you were despite everything. I wanted to thank you mate." He held out his hand and Troy took it " It was no problem, I'll never forget you, I'll probably join you soon." Rick sighed " I hope not mate, I really do." they shook hands again and the guard lead him out of the room.

Inside the white sterile room they prepped Rick by putting an IV into his arm and getting it all ready. As he was lying on the table he looked around but couldn't see anything because the lights weren't on yet. The priest came up and said something, Rick wasn't really listening and then the guard said something " Do you have anything you want to say?" Rick looked up and saw Sharpay " I hope people learn from my mistakes and make the right choices in their lives." The guard nodded and they pushed a button, the first tube started emptying and Rick felt his body going numb, then the second tube and he felt really tired, he looked up at Sharpay, smiled weakly and closed his eyes. The third tube emptied and the doctors pronounced him dead. A few minutes later the stretcher with his body covered up went past Troy's cell and he looked down the hall and whispered " Good-bye Rick."

OMG..I cant believe i actually killed him :(:(:( im devestated...reviews are lovely..they'll make me feel better anyway


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never will own anything,thats just the way it goes

Taylor walked into East High and saw Gabi and Chad talking quietly " Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked as she got closer to them. Gabi looked up " Hey Tay, I was just saying that I think I'm going to go see Troy." Chad put his arm around Taylor's shoulders " I told her that it's up to her but to give us all the details when she gets back." Taylor nodded in agreement " I think going to see him would be a good idea, he'd probably like the company, and yeah you better give us all the details later." Gabi laughed and saluted her playfully " Yes ma'am!" She left and saw Sharpay standing near the door quietly. " Hey Shar." Sharpay turned around and smiled a bit " Hey Gabi. Whats up?" " What's the fastest way to get to the jail from here?" Shar pointed to a road to the left of the school " Go that way, then turn right 3 blocks down. Keep going straight and voila, your there. Going to see Troy?" Gabi nodded " Yeah, you going to see him?" Sharpay nodded as well " After the auditions are done, Troy asked me to audition so it's the least I can do." Gabi smiled " Good luck." she walked to the parking lot and got into her car.

Following the directions that Sharpay had given her, Gabi arrived at the jail easily. She walked in and told the guard where she wanted to go, he lead her to a far off hallway and she was brought to his cell. " Hey Troy, haven't seen you in a while." Troy looked at her " I've been in here for how long and you only decided to come see me today?" Gabi looked down " I know, I'm sorry." Troy sighed " It's ok, you aren't the only one who hasnt shown up..so how's life treating you in the outside world?" Gabi shrugged " Not bad, school isn't the same without you. Nothing's really the same without you." Troy stretched and got up " Well that's better then life in here anyway, how's the basketball team doing?" Gabi laughed quietly " Chad would say they're doing horrible, I say they're doing ok, just not half as good as they did when you were playing, they did make it to the finals again." Troy smiled " Good, Do you know if Shar is coming to visit today?" Gabi nodded " After the auditions, not that it's any of my business but everyone thought you would hate Shar, after she said she wasn't telling anybody anything." Troy walked over to the bars " I know I should, but somewhere along the time I've been talking with her I..." Gabi waited for him to finish his sentence " You what?" " I kinda started to love her."

Gabi was shocked " Really?" when he nodded she smiled " Why don't you tell her that?" Troy looked away " What's the point? I'm gonna die anyway, it's better that she doesn't know, that way she won't have to live knowing that." Gabi shrugged " I guess your right." Troy looked at her " are you ok with the fact that i like her..I know it might be weird." Gabi nodded " It's a bit weird but I'm ok with it, I like someone too." Troy smiled " Tell him, make sure he knows..if there's one thing I've learned from all of this is life is seriously short, you never know when something is gonna happen to take it all away." Gabi looked at him uncertainly " You really think I should" Troy nodded " Definatly. Can I tell you something I found out about an hour ago?" Gabi nodded and he whispered something to her.

A few minutes later Gabi was running out of the jail cell to her car with tears running down her face. She ran into the school and Taylor, Chad and Sharpay saw her and ran to give her a hug. " Whats the matter? Did you talk to Troy?" Taylor asked concerned. Gabi nodded sniffling and Chad handed her a tissue " Then what's the matter?" Gabi looked up " Troy he..he.." Sharpay gave her a hug " Take your time" Gabi took a deep breath " Troy told me, that he found out earlier today..that it's his turn..tonight at 8. He's going to die tonight at 8." with that she broke down again, but this time she wasn't the only one.

DUM DUM DUM...Yes, I know I'm mean, first Rick, now Troy. Wanna know what 's next? Review and you'll find out faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I dont own anything

Sharpay hoped she had heard wrong,or that Gabi was only joking but the look on her face and the tears told her that she wasnt. Troy really was next. " I'm gonna go tonight." she heard Gabi say through her tears " It's the least I can do for him...I hope it doesn't like hurt him in anyway." "It doesn't." she said quietly still staring at the ground " You kind of just fall asleep." Taylor looked over at her and she saw that she was crying as well " And how do you know that?" Sharpay sat down on one of the benches " One of his friends Rick, he died yesterday and asked me to be there so i saw it, and he kinda just fell asleep and didn't wake up." Chad sat down beside her " Are you going to go tonight?" she nodded " Yeah, I've been there for him everyday, I'm not going to stop being there now..are you going?" Chad shrugged " I don't know. I don't think so, I don't think I could watch my best friend die." Sharpay jumped up " Don't you have a heart anywhere?" Chad looked shocked " Excuse me?" " You say he's your best friend but you haven't gone to see him once, now your saying you're not going to go when he needs his friends the most?" Chad glared at Sharpay and looked over at Taylor for support but she was nodding " She's right you know. That's why I'm going. Because I haven't seen him at all." Chad mumbled something and Sharpay sat back down " I'm sorry? I didn't hear that." Chad sighed " I said you were right and I'm sorry." Gabi looked at Sharpay "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sharpay nodded and they walked down the hall stopping in an empty classroom.

Gabi sat down, then got up and started pacing " Look, I told Troy I wasn't going to tell you this but, I don't know it just seems like the right thing to do. He loves you Shar, he really does." Sharpay stood there frozen not knowing how to react " Why hasn't he told me this?" Gabi sat down at one of the desks " He doesn't want to tell you because he doesn't want to hurt you." Sharpay looked confused " How would it hurt me?" Gabi looked at her like it was one of the most obvious things in the world " He didn't want to tell you he loves you just to have to..die..anyway." Sharpay sat down " Wow..I don't even know what to say." Gabi went over and sat beside her " Do you love him?" Sharpay was quiet for a second and then nodded " Yeah, I do." Gabi smiled " Then tell him that, he has to know before...before it's to late." Sharpay shook her head " What good would that do?" Gabi rolled her eyes and sighed " It might not do any good at all, but he still should know, and soon because time is running out." Sharpay shrugged " I guess."

The end of the day came to quickly for Sharpay, luckily Gabi didn't tell Taylor and Chad about their conversation in the classroom earlier that day. She walked out of her last class feeling like she hadn't learned a thing all day. She walked out into the front and saw the others waiting for her. " We were thinking about going and getting a little something to eat before getting ready to go." Sharpay nodded and they all went to their cars, they followed Taylor and Chad simply because they knew where they were going. A few minutes later they got to the restaurant and went inside. They all ordered something small,because none of them were really overly hungry. They made small talk to try to keep their minds off of everything but it was in the back of their minds and there were long periods of silence.

After they finished eating they sat outside near the cars for a bit trying to avoid the unavoidable. Finally Sharpay sighed " We should get going, it's bad enough auditions ran longer then usual, then we took a while eating, so we should leave now." Taylor, Chad and Gabi agreed and they got back into their cars. They got to the jail and went into the viewing room. The priest walked in along with one guard who went and made sure everything was ready. A few minutes later the door opened again and they saw two guards walk in each grabbing Troy by an arm. All three girls eyes started watering when they saw him and he looked up and smiled. Sharpay was quiet all through the priests speach and through everything else,when they were prepping him to get the needle one of the guards stood up " Anyone have anything they want to say." Sharpay stayed quiet, when they went over to start the machine to begin the injection Sharpay stood up and yelled " Wait! He didnt do it!"

THE END...nah just kiddin..not yet anyway

Interesting isnt it..i hope you didnt think i'd actually let him die..im not THAT mean..keep reviewin, i love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just own the idea, thats all, nothing else.

_Last Chapter- Sharpay stood up and yelled " Wait! He didn't do it!"_

Everyone in the room turned to look at her with suprised looks on their faces but she stayed standing staring at the guard. The guard took a slight step closer to the window " Excuse me?" Sharpay took a shaky breath " Troy Bolton didn't kill anyone. He couldn't have, I know because, well because I was with him all night. And NOT in the way you sick people are thinking." she added hearing the murmers of the crowd " Me and my twin brother Ryan were having a party for the basketball team to get them ready for the game the next day and me and Troy left about an hour into it, we walked through the park and then went to his house to watch a movie. I got to pick the movie and we watched Titanic, we had to have fallen asleep during the movie because we were woken up by Troy's cellphone buzzing. Chad had texted him asking where he was because practise has already started and his dad was mad. We both jumped out of bed and ran off to do our own things." The guard didn't move but continued staring at Sharpay and she stared right back " As good as this story sounds, there is no evidence to back it up." he said rudely. Sharpay gave him a dirty look " Well, if you go to his room, I'm sure the movie is still in the VCR, and my pink sandals should still be under the bed where I put them. Check Troy's cell and the text from Chad should still be there seeing as you took his cellphone so he couldn't have deleted it. Also you can ask anyone from the basketball team and they'll all tell you that Troy was almost 15 minutes late for practise that day. AND if thats not enough, Troy had his arm around me all night, I'm a really sound sleeper, so if he would have gotten out of bed I would have felt him move his arm and get out of bed and woken up. Is that enough evidence for you?"

The whole crowd of people were talking amongst themselves and two police officers left the room " We're going to look and see if your evidence is there." Sharpay waved her hand " Go ahead, I don't care, all it'll do is prove that I'm right and you have the wrong guy." she sat down and smiled at Gabi " I couldn't do it, I just couldn't let him die." before she knew what was going on Gabi had crushed her in a huge hug " Thank you, if anyone says anything we'll tell them off together." Chad nodded " If any guys say anything me and the basketball team will beat them up for you." Sharpay laughed " Alright." Everyone sat on edge until the police came back about 20 minutes later they whispered something in the guards ear and and the guard sighed. He walked over to Troy and undid the straps that were holding him down, he helped him up and said something, then shook his hand and held the door open so Troy could leave. As soon as Troy left Gabi and Taylor jumped up only to be pulled down by Chad. " You go Shar." Sharpay stood up " Are you sure?" Taylor and Gabi both nodded " You did just save his life..you should be the first one to talk to him, just make sure you tell him you love him alright?" Sharpay nodded and ran to go see him.

She ran all the way to the cell and saw Troy putting what he has in a box, he turns around when he feels someone looking at him and smiles " I thought you weren't going to tell anyone." Sharpay walked into the cell " I realised that I can say I'm over my whole Ice Queen image, or I can do something great and prove it, besides I always heard that letting someone die is a horrible way of letting them know that you love them." Troy laughed and walked closer to her " True, but saving them, now that says it loud and clear." Sharpay stood still not knowing what was going on ( Such a blond..btw im a blond so im not making fun of them lol) Troy went over and put his arms around her " Whatever can I do to repay you?" Sharpay giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck " Hmm...I dunno, but it better be something awesome." with that she giggled and ran down the hallway with Troy chasing after her. He got outside and looked around " Wow, I never thought I'd be out here again." Sharpay jumped on his back " Let's go, Chad, Gabi and Taylor want to see out over in the parking lot." He laughed and the headed towards the cars.

Alright, I'm out of time to write for now, so here's the chapter. I wonder what Troy's gonna do to repay Shar..warning it just may be really cute lol..keep reviewin and i hope that was good enough for ya'll..love ya lots


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

OMG...I am soo sorry it took this long to update..you have no idea how crazy life has been lately..ill let anyone who wants to know what happened in a PM...interesting story though..anyway..on with the story

Disclaimer: I still and always will own nothing..not even the lovely song I'll Be

It was the day after Sharpay had saved Troy from being killed and he walked into the school to everyone staring at him. Ryan and Gabi came running up hand in hand and Troy laughed " Geez, have I been in jail THAT long? I thought that the world would freeze over before you asked Gabi out Ryan." Ryan rolled his eyes " Hah, thats funny..nah..seeing you on the bed strapped down made me realise life is way to short to hold back." Troy nodded " Amen to that, by the way, have you seen Sharpay around?" Both Gabi and Ryan shook their heads " Alright, well if you see her, make sure she's in the auditorium during free period..I want you both there too." Gabi looked at him confused " Alright..but why?" Troy just grinned " You'll see..just trust me...I gotta go find Chad and Taylor." With that he ran off and went to the one place he knew Taylor would be. He walked into the library and saw Taylor and Kelsi sitting together. " Hey you two..I need you both to be in the auditorium at free period..drag Chad and Jason too." Taylor looked up " I'm not even going to ask why..I'll just trust you and see you there." Troy nodded " Great..Kels, I need to talk to you." He dragged her by the arm to a corner of the library and whispered something in her ear.

The classes leading up to free period dragged by for Troy, he spent most of the time staring at the clock. Finally the bell signaling the start of the period rang and he ran to the auditorium and met up with Kelsi. " Are you sure this is going to work? Did everything go well?" he asked pacing. Kelsi stood up " Yes..the flowers are in the back, and everything will be fine, now we have to hurry before the others get here." Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Jason and Gabi were trying to convince Sharpay to go to the auditorium. " Why should I go anyway? Rehearsals aren't today." Sharpay said walking over to her locker " Well, what's wrong with rehearsing on a day when there is no rehearsal?" Gabi asked catching up with her, Sharpay whirled around " Why? Do you think I need more practise?" Gabi looked horrified and Jason put his hand on her shoulder " No, that's not the reason at all, we just think that the whole school should hear why it is that you got the lead..besides do you have any other plans?" Sharpay shrugged " I guess not, Alright, let's go." they all walked off in the direction of the auditorium.

Once they got there Sharpay swung open the door and her jaw dropped, all along the floor and seats leading to the stage had rose petals. She followed the trail or petals and saw Troy standing on the stage grinning nervously. " Troy, what-?" " Shh, I told you I was going to repay you for saving me, now sit down and enjoy." she sat down and Kelsi started playing the opening notes of a familliar song. Troy took a deep breath, looked Sharpay in the eye and started to sing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth

Sharpay smiled, hearing her favourite song, she looked at the gang who seemed just as suprised as her. She looked back at him listening to his amazing voice

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Just as he was about to sing the chorus he walked over to the piano and Sharpay started lip syncing along with him, her eyes watering at what he was doing

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Troy got off the stage and started walking towards her, she wasn't hiding the fact that she was crying anymore, the tears were flowing. Even Gabi and Taylor had tears in their eyes.

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said 

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

When he finished singing Troy kneeled in front of her and wiped the tears away. " I wanted to do something to show how much I appreciate what you did for me, and how much I love you." He took out a small ring " This ring is my promise that I will always be there to protect you, and I will always be there to save you, just like you saved me. I'll do anything for you, anytime, anything, anywhere. All you have to do is call." He put the ring on her finger and she smiled, leaned down and kissed him. Chad, Gabi and all the gang clapped and cheered. When they pulled apart Sharpay smiled " I love you."

Alright...only one or two more chapters ya'll...and I swear, I'll update soon. Review to show you aint mad at me...love ya'll


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ok you guys..this chapter takes place one year after Sharpay saved Troy and they started dating..it's their one year anniversary..just to avoid any confusion

Disclaimer: The usual, still own nothing

Sharpay walked into East High and headed towards her locker, looking for a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy. She saw him talking to the whole gang about something quietly and started walking over to join them. Chad looked up and saw her coming " Hey guys..Shar's coming, we should wrap this up quick." Troy saw her and smiled at her " Alright, so you all know where to be after second period?" they all nodded and Troy handed Gabi a piece of paper " Make sure she gets that." Gabi nodded and turned just as Sharpay walked up " Hey Shar..can you believe we're graduating next week?" Sharpay shook her head " Nope..seems so unreal." Troy wrapped his arm around her " All I care about is that I'm alive to be there." The bell rang and they all hurried to their first class. The day went by slow, then the end of second period finally came.

Sharpay was getting out of her class when Gabi came running up to her " Here...this is for you..I couldn't give it to you till now." with that she hurried off leaving Sharpay very confused. She opened the paper and saw a note written in Troy's handwriting _" You'd better go to the drama room, I think Ryan has something to tell you."_ She smiled and made her way to the drama room. Once she got there she saw a rose on the stage and Ryan standing next to it. He handed her another note and she read it _" Chad and Taylor got into a fight and he needs this rose to get her back. Give it to him in the gym."_ Sharpay giggled and walked over to grab the rose, she smiled at Ryan and started walking to the gym. She saw Chad throwing freethrows and walked up to him " I think I'm supposed to give you this." she said holding out the rose. Chad put down the basketball " Yep, then I'm supposed to give you this." he handed her yet another note and she opened it _" We're soarin, flyin...well, your not yet, but thats changing, fly over to the music room to hear Kelsi's new song."_

She walked into the music room hearing Kelsi playing a song on the piano with Jason sitting beside her. When the song as done Sharpay clapped " Very nice Kels." Kelsi smiled and Jason stood up " Im sure you know what I'm gonna give you" he handed her the note, this one said _" Yikes, I think Zeke left his homework in the Chem lab, go see if Taylor has found it." _She thanked them both and headed to the labs. She saw Taylor there holding up some papers with a note attached and handed them to Sharpay smiling. The next note said _" Gotta get these papers to Zeke, if I'm not mistaken he's trying some new creation in the cafeteria." _ Sharpay hugged Taylor and ran off to the cafeteria she saw Zeke sitting down and he got up and gave her a paper " This is the last one." Sharpay nodded and read it _" This view is great, but if you were with me it would be perfect. Care to join me?"_

Shar walked up to the secret place and saw that the stairs were full of rose petals, she smiled to herself and continued walking. When she got to the top she looked around in shock, all of her favourite flowers were placed all around, she saw Troy walk over to her grinning " Took you long enough to get here." Sharpay giggled " It's not my fault, you had me run all over the school, it's hard to run in heels you know." Troy nodded and gave her a hug " But was it all worth it?" She nodded into his chest and he pulled away " I just wanted you to know how much I love you, this past year has been amazing, being with you has made me the person I never knew I could be. You make me so happy and my life feel so complete, I never want to spend one day without you." He got down on one knee and Sharpay looked at him shocked " Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" Sharpay nodded unable to say anything and he put the ring on her finger, she looked at the diamond ring and threw her arms around his neck " I love you...of course I'll marry you." He leaned down and kissed her and the whole gang came out and cheered " Told you it would work man." Chad said slapping him on the back. Kelsi, Gabi and Taylor were looking at Sharpay's ring " Wow Troy, I never knew you'd get something that nice." Taylor said smiling. Troy laughed " I had to save up forever, but it was worth it, now if you all don't mind, I would like to go for a drive with my future wife."

Troy took Shar's hand and they got into his car, " Where are we going Troy?" she asked as he started driving. Troy looked over " You'll see when we get there." They drove for a bit and ended up in the country, but Troy kept going. Finally they pulled up into a small field and got out, they walked for a bit and Sharpay stopped in her tracks looking at something a bit farther ahead " Is..Is that what I think it is?" Troy nodded and they walked over hand in hand...

DUM DUM DUM..where do you think they are?..Review and maybe you'll find out faster..just a warning...This story is gonna be done in a few chapters, not that I want to end it. I love you all, idea's are always welcome


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the story, or the song.

Last Chapter

_They drove for a bit and ended up in the country, but Troy kept going. Finally they pulled up into a small field and got out, they walked for a bit and Sharpay stopped in her tracks looking at something a bit farther ahead " Is..Is that what I think it is?" Troy nodded and they walked over hand in hand.._

They walked ahead a few steps and stopped at a stone sat in front of it. Sharpay looked over at Troy " I haven't been here yet, have you?" Troy shook his head " No, I figured we should come here together." he turned his attention to the stone in front of him and started talking " What's up Rick? Sorry I haven't been around to see ya but things have been crazy lately. So I guess I can get you caught up on what's going on. Sharpay saved me, she stood up right before they were about to put the first tube into my arm and said I didn't do it, then we started dating." He looked over at Shar and she smiled " I guess everything you told me that day and seeing you die like that made me realize that I couldn't let the same thing happen to Troy." Troy grinned and continued talking " After she saved me, we got the leads in the musical and the basket-ball team got the championship." Sharpay nodded " I was proud of him, I was there cheering at that game, and very happy that no policemen interrupted this time. He lead them to victory this year too." Troy looked away " I had an offer to go to a college in California with a full basketball scholarship but I turned it down." Sharpay looked at him surprised " Really? Why did you turn it down? You could of had an amazing experience there." Troy shrugged " I'm going to NYU, I got a scholarship there too and it's closer to Juliard. I'll get to be with you this way. Oh and I asked Sharpay to marry me today and she said yes." Sharpay smiled and looked at the ring " Yea, couldn't have imagined saying no." Troy put his arm around her "Well, we'll stop by again sometime, later mate."

The next day Troy and Sharpay were met at the door to their home room by Mrs Darbus. " Troy, Sharpay, I have a question for the two of you." They both stopped walking and looked at her " I was wondering if you would like to sing a song at graduation? Let the students and parents hear why you guys are the best drama students we have." Sharpay smiled excitedly " Of course, I'd love to do it, what about you Troy?" Troy shrugged " I dunno, I'll think about it and let you know

Mrs Darbus." The teacher watched him walk away and Sharpay smiled at her " Don't worry, he'll be there, I'll talk him in to it." she ran into the classroom and sat down in the desk next to him. " Hey, why don't you want to sing at the grad?" Troy looked over at her " I didn't say I didn't want to sing at grad, I said I would think about it. I dunno, we had such a long time to rehearse when it came to the musical, but we'd only have a few days this time, this should be memorable, if we mess up..it wouldn't be." Sharpay took his hand " We'll be awesome, I know it." Troy thought about it for a second and smiled " Yea, I guess it could be awesome." They spent all the days leading up to the graduation thinking and rehearsing and working to make the performance as memorable as possible.

It was finally night of the graduation and Troy and Sharpay we're talking to Gabi, Ryan, Kelsi and two other students. " So you know when you all are supposed to cue in right?" Everyone nodded and they all lined up ready to begin the ceremony. The principal came on and said his speech, then after what seemed like hours, he stopped and cleared his throat " Now, I would like to introduce two students that are at the top of the singing and drama class. Singing a song about graduation please welcome, Troy and Sharpay. The walked out onto the stage and smiled at the cheering audience Shar took a breath and started to sing

_Sharpay_

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're gonna be when we turn 25, I keep thinking times would never change, keep on thinking things would always be the same._

She looked over at Troy who started singing, his voice flowing perfectly after hers.

_Troy_

_But when we leave this town we won't be coming back, no more hanging out cause we're on a different track and if you got something that you need to say, you better say it right now cause you don't have another day._

_Sharpay_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down, these memories are playing like a film without sound and I keep thinking of that night in June, I didn't know much of love but it came to soon._

_And there was me and you and when we got real blue, stay at home talking on the telephone.._

_Troy_

_We'd get so excited and we get so scared, laughing at ourselves thinking to ourselves thinking life's not fair...and this is how it feels._

Shar walked over to Troy and took his hand and they sang together

_Both_

_As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be, friends forever._

_Troy_

_So if we get the big jobs and we get the big money, when we look back now will our jokes still be funny?_ _Will we still remember everything we learned in school, still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Shar_

_Will lil brainy bobby be the stockbroker man, will we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan? I keep thinking that it's not good-bye, keep on thinking it's our time to fly..and this is how it feels._

Both Troy and Shar walked over to the piano and looked out at the audience, seeing them getting into the song.

_Both_

_As we go on, we remember, all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be, friends forever._

_Shar_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now, can we survive it out there can we make it somehow? I guess I thought this would never end, and suddenly it's like we're women and men._

_Troy_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round, will all these memories fade when I leave this town? I keep thinking that it's not good-bye, keep on thinking it's our time to fly._

This time, the curtain lifted and Ryan, Gabi and the rest of the drama club sang with them. Everyone cheered and clapped and Troy and Shar bowed as the song ended. Gabi walked up and said her valedictorian speech, then it was time to hand out the diplomas. When they were all handed out everyone threw there hats into the air and proceeded to the after party.

Woo! Nice and long for ya'll..hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will fill in holes, explaining what's going one with all the other members of the gang. Love ya'll lots..keep reviewing


End file.
